


Touch Up

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Swap, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, M/M, body swap panic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: MC had somehow fucked up the spell Solomon has taught him. Now, all of the demon brothers have switched bodies.Asmodeus, riddled with feelings of anxiety and insecurity which are only being amplified by Leviathan's body, is trying to come to terms with his newly changed body. However, he finds himself stuck in a downward spiral of negative thoughts and emotions.Solomon is the only one who notices how Asmodeus acts terribly out of character. What could be bothering a demon as pristine as the avatar of lust, after all?
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Touch Up

**Author's Note:**

> yo i'm sorry the description is utter bullcrap, but my brain just flatlined. i also just wanted to warn y'all in case you didn't read all the tags. this fic williinclude talks about eting disorders and unhealthy relationships which coul potentially be really triggering. so if you suffer from an ed and get tiggered by ed talk, be kind to yourself and don't read this!

Asmodeus was lounging on the couch, lost in thought in the middle of flipping through a fashion magazine as he felt the most peculiar feeling. It was uncanny, an unbearable tickling filling him from head to toe, prickling almost to a painful degree.

Almost immediately, he knew he had been hit by a magic spell. Although judging from the way he was feeling right now, he could definitely say that the culprit hadn't been Solomon. He had been spelled by him a couple of times already, and could safely say that Solomon's magic felt entirely different after all, more intoxicating and not this clumsy. The spell Asmodeus had just been hit by gave him the impression of a toddler taking its first shaky steps.

He sighed deeply as he put down the magazine, stopping dead in his tracks as his gaze fell upon his hands. Instead of seeing slender hands with perfectly manicured nails, he was now faced with slightly more pale, rougher hands, the purple nail polish that was decorating his nails chipping away roughly.

„What in the,“ Asmo mumbled as he rushed towards his full body mirror. What he then saw choked the air out of his lungs.

The only thing that had remained closest to its original form was his face. His body however, had been badly compromised.

Asmodeus studied himself with wide eyes. Going off the clothes he was now wearing, there was no mistaking it. Whoever had hexed him had put him in Leviathan's body, switched out like someone had ripped off the head of a mattel doll and sloppily glued it onto a no brand barbie's body.

„This can't be,“ he muttered in terror. A certain kind of anxiety took a hold of him, heavy and dark, weighing him down so much more intensely than his own occasional bouts of panic would do. His heart was beating up to his chest as shaking fingers travelled over that body that wasn't his, taking note of dry hands, gangly limbs and ripped abs.

Not that Leviathan had a bad body, he was surprisingly ripped for a hikkikomori, and after all, Asmodeus had no problem finding beauty in any kind of body, no matter the shape or form. However, even though he knew how hypocritical it sounded, Asmo couldn't apply those principles to his own self.

As the demon of lust, he was known across Devildom as the most perfect demon to walk the grounds. So to maintain this title, he was stuck in a circle of strict training regimens, daily weigh-ins and caloric restriction to keep up this unattainable perfection. Asmodeus stuck to the perfect calculations of a weight slightly below average, followed by immense guilt and shame whenever it surpassed a certain point. After all, he knew everyone desired him the most when he looked tiny and dainty.

For the majority of his life he had believed otherwise, had clung to the assumption that he would be loved, no matter what, but after a certain incident, his mind had been reset.

The imagine in the mirror looked disturbed to him. Sharp collarbones and slender hands with small wrists, a slightly protruding ribcage and soft yet firm muscles were nowhere to be seen. Asmodeus could practically feel his self worth going down the drain. Everything he had worked for so passionately and desperately was gone. How could people love him when he wasn't the poster child of perfection?

With shuddering breaths, he touched his face, his imagination already painting pictures of decaying skin and rotting teeth.

He stayed like that for a minute, just staring at that version of himself in the mirror, so common yet so painful.

Then, he suddenly heard noise coming from the common room. He took a deep breath, picked himself up and headed towards the door. Considering the fact that he himself had changed so drastically, it was quite logical to assume that he wasn't the only person this had happened to. In the least, Leviathan had to be compromised as well, judging by the fact that Asmo was currently residing in his body.

Before he could even reach the common room he already heard his brother's voices overlapping in a chaotic chorus.

As he entered the room, the first thing he saw was Yuuta trying to calm down his brothers. They all looked incredibly messy.

Mammon was clad in Lucifer's clothing, his body looking more broad and less lanky, looking incredibly inappropriate. He was currently arguing with Satan, whose body had apparently been switched with Asmo's. Levi, sporting Satan's ugly lime green sweater was eyeing the books on the shelves with an uncharacteristic sort of interest.

Asmodeus turned his head, looking for the rest of his brothers. Beelzebub and Belphegor were sitting next to each other in comfortable silence, observing the room, their bodies switched out as well. They seemed to be dealing with this strange situation the best.

Yuuta was standing in the middle of the room as he cleared his throat nervously, looking properly ashamed. “Guys!” he brought out, his voice cracking slightly. “Ahem, guys,” he repeated himself, this time with a sturdier voice. “So I don't really know too much about what happened, but it's my fault, I'm so sorry! Solomon taught me a spell which was supposed to make you switch bodies with the person in front of you.” He worried his lip as his eyes darted from brother to brother. It didn't really work out the way it was supposed to, I'm really sorry.”

Satan sighed in slight annoyance. “It is what it is. Nothing much we can do about it now, so don't feel too bad. Speaking of feeling bad though, shouldn't _he_ feel more guilty?” Satan pointed his finger in the direction of the accused. “Solomon, why did you go ahead and teach Yuuta something like that? Such a spell practically begs for trouble.”

Sitting on one of the couches, one leg crossed over the other, Solomon chuckled quietly. “Hmm, you could say I did it out of childish curiosity. Anyway, I didn't expect it to turn out like this either. What an an interesting development.”

“I just want my own body back, FML!” Levi cried, looking decently uncomfortable. “Lucifer, fix this please!”

Lucifer, who had just entered the room, not perplexed in the slightest, looking completely out of place in Mammon's bad boy attire, crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side in exasperation. “Levi, I can't just snap my fingers and fix _everything._ Besides, I already attempted to reverse the spell. It did not work.”

“Huh?!”

“Even Lucifer can't fix it? Then it's **that** serious?!”

Leviathan pulled at the edges of that horrid lime green sweater which, in Asmo's humble opinion, deserved to be burnt to the prettiest pile of ashes. “Man, this dumb normie sweater is so itchy! I think I need to- Huh?!” Levi stopped in his tracks, pulling at the sweater once again. “ Stupid piece of crap! I can't take it off!”

Lucifer sighed once again. “At least that gives me some kind of reassurance that none of you will cause the bodies any harm.” For one reason or another, Lucifer's gaze was locked on Mammon as he mentioned this.

Asmodeus pulled on one of his sleeves testingly. The fabric really did not budge.

His heart was still racing to his chest and he could feel cold sweat running down the small of his back. In a state like his current one, he couldn't help feeling unclean, dirty. All he wanted to do was lose himself in the routine of his facial care or the familiar warmth of a bath until he felt perfect and pure again. Then suddenly, realization hit him.

“Wait a sec,does that mean I won't be able to take a bath? There's no way I'm taking one with my clothes on. This hoodie is so heavy, I'd probably drown in it anyway,” Asmo ranted, throwing himself onto the couch next to Solomon in a moody little fit. “How much more cruel can life get?”

As he sat down he shuffled uncomfortably. He was hyper aware of the feeling of his stomach when he was sitting down and it made him nauseous to the core. Subconsciously, his fingers wrapped around his wrist, measuring the width of it, checking whether his thumb and his pointer could touch.

Instead of sitting normally, Asmo changed his position and leaned against Solomon instead, his body sprawled partially over the couch and partially over Solomon's body.

Lucifer watched his little brother and cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow. At this point, Asmodeus was pretty sure Lucifer had caught on to the fact that there was something going on between Asmodeus and Solomon, but was kind enough to not ask about it. Even if he did ask about it, Asmodeus probably wouldn't know what to say. His relationship to Solomon was special and not easily definable.

“That leaves us no other choice.” Lucifer's eye twitched slightly. “Solomon, if you're not too busy putting your hands all over my little brother, would you mind telling us if there's a counter spell you could use?” he asked as he was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently .

Solomon smiled at Lucifer as he threw his arm around Asmo's shoulders and inched even closer, that challenging smile still on his face. “There is no counter spell, I've already tried everything I could.”

In response, Lucifer's finger's twitched in warning as a dark look crossed over his face. Although surprisingly, he kept quiet in face of Solomon's obvious teasing.

Sensing the weird atmosphere, Yuuta quickly cut in. “Isn't there any other way for them to get their normal bodies back?” he asked Solomon.

For a moment, Solomon simply sat there, thinking about the possibilities they had. ”A way to return everyone back to their normal selves...” he mused. “The best option would be to let those affected know that you care for them, no matter how much their bodies and personalities may have been temporarily altered. In this case, honesty is key. If you lie it won't undo the spell.”

Lucifer nodded his head in understanding. “So what you're saying is that we have to convey our true feelings? That sounds simple enough.”

Asmodeus perked up, his head shortly lifting off Solomon's shoulder. “Oooooh! It sounds like something straight out of a fairy tale,” he gushed half-heartedly. He had spent the last five minutes of their conversation slowly and inconspicuously slouching lower and lower until his head laid on Solomon's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It helped distract him from his own mind when he listened to the rhythmic thumping. To his brothers, it would just look like he was being clingy, which was nothing new for them. After all, in the same way that Asmodeus attracted attention, he was also suspiciously good at evading it.

Belphie rolled back his shoulders to ease any sore muscles, apparently not tired for once. “As long as it's not too much of a hassle. Let's all give it a try.”

For a moment, silence filled the room and the brothers eyed each other awkwardly. “Yeahhh, no. I don't think that's' gonna happen,” Mammon threw in and Beel nodded.

“I don't think we're capable of expressing stuff like that, I agree with Mammon.”

“I don't know if I can agree with you two,” Asmodeus threw in. “But I think someone in this room certainly cares enough about us to be fitting for the job.”

The room was filled with silence as most of their gazes shot to Yuuta. Solomon was busy checking his fingernails as the brothers sat there in momentary awkward silence.

“Why is everyone looking at me?!” Yuuta panicked. “Stop looking at me like-” he paused and then pointed at his chest, eyebrows lifted high. “Do you mean me??”

Asmodeus made finger guns towards him. “Bingo, it's you! It's safe to say that we're all counting on you to break the spell!”

They all started talking all over each other again until Lucifer announced that the first turn would be his. He lead Yuuta out of the room, his hand hovering inches apart from Yuuta's back, both of them looking quite uncomfortable.

“Damn, I would pay good money to see this,” Mammon drawled as he leaned against the door frame, looking after the two. “Lucifer better not try to do anything dirty to my dearest Yuuta!”

Picking up a book and putting it down almost immediately after, Satan chuckled. “There's no one more emotionally repressed than these two. I can ensure you that the only thing happening over there will be awkward small talk. Anyway, I don't feel like wasting my time waiting, so I'm heading out.” He waved with one hand as he left the room.

Slowly but surely, they all trickled out of the room, minding their own business.

In the end, Asmodeus and Solomon were the only people left. A heavy sigh left Asmo's lips as he snuggled against Solomon for a moment more, taking comfort in his warmth.

“Will you now tell me what's been bothering you?” Solomon eventually asked as he slowly let his fingers run through Asmodeus' hair.

The demon went stiff in his arms and suddenly sprung up. “You're imagining things!” he quickly brought out, turning his back to Solomon. “There really is nothing wrong with me, I just remembered I need to be somewhere, that's all!” he yapped on before turning around for a second, flashing Solomon a blinding, yet obviously put on smile. “I have never been better!”

“Asmod-” Solomon started, but Asmo had already bolted out of the room.

Although Asmodeus was dazzling in person and character, he was a terrible liar, had always been one and would always stay one.

Perhaps, Solomon had grown used to the demon after having spent so much time with him, had grown used to deciphering the hidden messages which were out in plain sight and had learned to figure out Asmodeus' true character, not the persona he put up so effortlessly.

After all, he could tell that Asmodeus was not coping well. He had been twitchy and on guard ever since the spell had gone backwards, a state that seemed rather unusual for him.

With all of their bodies and possibly also parts of their personalities swapped, Solomon knew he wouldn't find Asmodeus at one of his usual spots. He had to find him though. Solomon reached inside his pocket and pulled out his spell book. Of course, he could just summon Asmodeus through their pact, but something told him that that wouldn't be the correct approach at the moment. He flipped through the pages, looking for the tracking spell he knew had to be in there.

After having fled so cowardly, Asmodeus found himself taking refuge in Levi's room. He couldn't tell what had led him there, but he found himself feeling slightly less panicked over there, alone and encased by four stony walls, the room softly illuminated by the giant aquarium. Pulled over his head was the thickest blanket he could find, bringing him a childish sense of security. He tried not to think as he trembled under the weight of his thoughts.

If there was one thing he couldn't deal with, it was his emotions. Usually, he'd carefully repress them, wouldn't think about them on purpose and lose himself in the safety of a warm body worshipping him. Now, that safety had been taken from him, mixed in with Levi's feeble state of mind, forming a whirlwind of disaster.

Without thinking, Asmo grabbed a controller that was near him on the ground and switched on one of Levi's consoles, almost as if he'd been doing this for all his life. Mindlessly, he started playing a game which didn't require too much attention, thankful for the distraction.

After a while, he heard footsteps behind him and paused the game, pulling the blanket further over his head as he took his knees closer to his body. Maybe if he stayed like this the intruder would mistake him for a rock or a gigantic pillow and just leave him be. All of a sudden, he felt someone touch the blanket on his head, hand resting there before the person stepped around Asmo's body.

The first thing Asmo saw were boots, followed by legs clad in their school uniform. Then, the person kneeled down in front of him, hands grabbing either side of the blanket that had been framing Asmodeus' head.

“I think we both interpret 'there's nothing wrong' in different ways,” Solomon said as he stared at Asmodeus' face. “You look like there's plenty of things wrong, so don't fault me for being worried.” Carefully, he placed his hand on Asmo's cheek, only for Asmodeus to turn his head away from it.

“Stop it with the act,” he mumbled, letting go of the blanket and hugging himself tightly before dropping his hands quickly down onto his lap. “I'm disgusting, aren't I? It must take you so much effort to even look at me. I wish nobody could see me like this, I'm a nightmare!” he forced out, limbs trembling as he shook his head. “See?! How can I live looking like this! I am the Avatar of Lust, and look at me! I am not perfect, my skin is breaking out and my hands are dry! I am the definition of a disaster! How could people ever love me when I'm not the picture of perfection? I worked fucking hard to have the perfect weight, the most agreeable personality and the most alluring of presences. _No one_ can lift the spell when I'm like _this_! Everyone-”

Solomon inched closer as he shushed Asmodeus, eyebrows drawn together. “No one will think of you any different. Your emotions are being negatively influenced right now since you are in Leviathan's body. If you would just-”

Terror was painted on Asmo's face. “If I would do what? What, if I would just calm down everything will be alright? Is that what you're trying to say?” A dry laugh escaped his lips as he tilted his head backwards, staring at the ceiling. He took in a shuddering breath to calm himself. “Do you know what happened the last time I got sidetracked and let myself go a bit?” he asked, his lips trembling. “It was all over the tabloids. The whole thing was more of a scandal than that one time someone had secretly taken a photo of Lucifer sneaking into Diavolo's chambers late at night. All the magazines were all over me, saying the same thing over and over. Asmodeus is losing his charm! The Avatar of Lust has gained weight! Asmodeus is looking more healthy and less thin these days?!” A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away furiously. “ There's no pleasing them, no matter what I do I am not enough. So excuse me if I can't believe you when you say blatant lies like you're worried about me. I've learned and I now know better. People love me for my body and that's it. They see what I want them to see and whatever's left just doesn't matter in the end.”

Solomon gripped Asmodeus' face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Asmodeus blinked back at him out of teary eyes.

“Look at me, Asmodeus. We are in a pact, aren't we?”

“Y-yes.”

“And you know me. Would I form a pact out of grossly superficial ulterior motives?” Solomon asked bluntly.

Slowly, Asmodeus shook his head. “You would never do that,” he muttered as Solomon started to stroke his cheek. Subconsciously, Asmo leaned in to the touch.

“You're right. After all, I formed a pact with you because you are powerful and dangerous. The way you look couldn't bother me any less. You are charming and you elude the most alluring of energies, that's why I find you so irresistible. What other people say does not matter, they don't know you like I do,” he said firmly. “They don't need you like I do.”

In the blink of an eye Asmodeus threw his arms around Solomon, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Wet tears started to stain Solomon's clothes, yet he remained in place, putting his arms around Asmodeus as a soft light started to surround them and the spell finally lifted itself.

“There, there,” Solomon mumbled as he softly let his fingers run through Asmo's hair. For several minutes the demon didn't move an inch. He simply took solace in the comfort of Solomon's body. Eventually, he lifted his head again and distanced himself a little.

Solomon took Asmo's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. “All better now?”

Asmodeus simply stared at Solomon until his gaze wandered over to his hand. Now, he saw nothing but his perfectly manicured nails,chipped purple nails nowhere in sight. He had changed back.

“How-” he started, but then froze in place as realization hit him. His eyes widened. “Solomon...” he whispered as the man in question still held his hand softly. “Did you just-”

“Use magic? No.”

“Then why did I change back?” he asked reluctantly.

Solomon froze in place and shifted slightly uncomfortably.

He was one of the greatest sorcerers the world had ever seen, yet dealing with intimacy and most of all honesty was incredibly difficult for him. He generally preferred to be seen as a mysterious, unreadable man. For Asmodeus however, he had to make an exception and jump over his own shadow. “I figure the requirements to lift the spell have been... fulfilled,” he finally said and Asmodeus' face lit up reluctantly.

He already felt much better, taken the fact that he was back in his own body. His thoughts were still racing, his insecurities much too obvious, but the missing presence of Levi's anxiety helped alleviate his mood a whole lot.

For a moment, Asmo pondered over Solomon's words. The wheels in his head were turning until he finally came to a conclusion. “Oh!” he exclaimed softly, feeling uncharacteristically shy. Slowly,he reached out towards Solomon, grabbing the jacket of his school uniform. “Can I-” he nodded towards Solomon's chest.

Solomon simply nodded. “Go ahead.”

Quickly, Asmodeus took off Solomon's coat before starting to work on his shirt, hands that were still shaking undoing the buttons skilfully. Seconds later, Solomon was sitting there, chest exposed, countless of sigils littering his skin. On his chest,right over his heart was the one Asmo had been looking for; the sigil that had sealed the pact between them.

Carefully, he let one finger run along the dark lines as he felt a light buzzing running through his body. Looking at the sigil, at the sign that depicted the importance of their bond, filled Asmodeus with the gooey-est feeling of pride. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he lowered his head to plant a soft kiss on Solomon's chest, right over his heart where their sigil was. He planted a few more butterfly kisses all over until he pulled himself up, one hand on Solomon's shoulder, the other on the base of his neck.

“Thank you,” he mumbled as he closed in, brushing his lips against Solomon's in an innocent manner. Solomon smiled against his lips in relief.

“My pleasure,” he simply said, knowing that when he was with him, he didn't need to explain himself for Asmodeus to understand. They didn't need big words or empty phrases. Their bond was strong and alive. As long as they could support each other without any limits, they would be fine, since from the moment they met, they'd been connected by the string of fate.

Asmodeus deepened the kiss, his hands roaming over Solomon's body lazily. Time around them seemed to slow down as they simply relished in each other's company. Solomon parted ways with Asmodeus' lips as he made his way down his neck, leaving soft kisses before he started to softly suck on the skin, taken over by a certain kind of possessiveness. Noticing what Solomon had in mind, Asmo simply tilted his head to the side, granting him better access.

After all, Solomon found himself to be quite possessive when it was about Asmodeus. He wanted to mark him all over so the world could see how loved he was and how appreciated he was, no matter what everyone else thought or said. Asmodeus was, after all, perfect in every way and deserved to be treated accordingly.

Just as Solomon brushed his tongue over a big hickey he'd just left, someone knocked on the door and they both jumped a bit in surprise. Seconds later, Yuuta entered the room. “Asmo?” he asked before his eyes zoomed in onto Solomon and Asmodeus.

For a split second, they all just stared at each other without saying a word, Yuuta standing in the doorway, Asmo straddling a shirtless Solomon who had one arm wrapped tightly around Asmodeus' midsection and the other on his neck. None of them moved.

“I- I guess I'm not needed here!” Yuuta finally blurted out, slamming the door behind him as he rushed out of the room.

Solomon and Asmodeus stared at each other, perplexed for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy i'm back again! honestly, i can't really tell you what the fuck this is, but well. i generally imagine asmo to have some sort of eating disorder, and then i kind of combined it with my own experiences with body dysmorphia and such. i hope you somehow enjoyed this messy little thing i created, have a good day!  
> comments, criticism and kudos are always appreciated, if you want to visit me on tumblr go to @leviathanswingman or go to twitter @simpingshrimp  
> bye babes!


End file.
